


Rave Re-Imagining

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Rave Re-Imagining

If nothing else, the mixture of the pills and the alcohol would be to blame, not the intense burning passion they both unknowingly felt for one another. You look like a couple, Chloe’s words echoed in his head since they left her mouth, if it looked like they could be couple to others, then the notion of them actually being a couple, the notion of him being good enough for Rae Earl, didn’t seem so farfetched. When she took a pill from Chop and washed it back with beer he couldn’t help but take one as well; he hadn’t dropped one since the last random field party and knew how it would affect him the next day, banging headache and what not, but it slowed time down for him, and if he could spend his time with Rae slowed down in any capacity, just to be with her, close to her, close enough to do what he had been aching to do, then it was worth it.  
She watched him as he jumped up and down dancing, pumping his arms in the air, his lips pursed tightly around his whistle, she knew there would be no better time to make a move, even if it turned out horribly wrong and he vomited all over the place, she could still say she kissed Finn Nelson.   
“FIIINNN” she shouted happily waving her glow sticks.  
He took a few short strides over to her and they began dancing, both moving in time with the beat, their hearts racing while time was slowing down.  
Rae closed her eyes as she danced freely, her arms at her sides and her head turned up as her dancing slowed and she began to sway, the effects of the drugs taking its toll, she felt hands around her arms, she opened her eyes to see Finn looking at her intently, he lifted her arms placing them around his neck, his hands caressing her before allowing them to drop to her waist.  
He pulled her closer to him their foreheads touching as they danced in sync with one another. Both staring at each other’s mouths, Finn bit his lip, in anticipation to kiss her, his eyes flicked up to hers but she was still looking at his mouth, her eyebrows furrowed, then he feels her arm move from around his neck and he chews his lip a bit harder in confusion, her hand is now slowly moving along his cheek bone, her thumb running across his lips, her other fingers gently cupping the side of his face, she runs her thumb gently back over his lips pulling slightly on the bottom lip, he releases the hold he has on it, and a small smile appears on her lips and she runs her thumb over his bottom lip again only slower, her thumb is now resting on the corner of his mouth, he licks his bottom lip and her eyes are still cast down, he realizes they are not moving anymore and wonders when that happened. She sighs and he can feel her warmth on his lips, her mouth is slightly parted, he leans in brushing his nose against hers in such a way that she slightly upturns her head bringing her mouth in perfect line for him to close the distance but he doesn’t, she does.  
When their lips connect, her hand moves from the side his face and slides back around his neck, his arms tighten their grip on her, needing her to be closer, always closer, he slides his tongue across her lips and soon he is exploring her mouth, and a small moan escapes her, he smiles but then she is nibbling on his bottom lip and low growl leaves him, her fingers are threaded through his hair lightly tugging and he brings his left hand up holding the back of her head deepening the kiss as his right hand clutches to her waist.  
They pull apart breathing heavily but are still lightly kissing one another in between breaths, Rae tugs on his bottom lip as she pulls away but Finn doesn’t let her he crashes his lips back to hers urgently and it’s all teeth and tongue but neither care because all that matters is that they are finally kissing, and can feel the spark igniting in between each movement, when they finally break apart it’s not on their own accord, it’s by Chop.  
He pulls Rae away from Finn their hands locked until the very last possible second, Chop pulls her to the side, Rae is listening but is watching Finn over Chops shoulder, Finn runs his fingers lightly along his lips and bites his lower one smiling, he looks up to her and smiles brightly, she smiles tightly back at him and then her attention is brought back to a desperate Chop, “Just tell her” she says, “Just tell her” when her eyes finally move back to Finn, he is gone.  
She looks back to Chop and places her hands on his shoulders, “just tell her Chop” she squeezes them assuredly. The pair turn to see Izzy embraced in the drug dealer Kendo’s hold, Rae looks to Chop and his face falls and before she lets out the breath she’s been holding he is gone.  
She moves to look for him but feels an arm slide around her from behind, her pony tail is being brushed to the side and soon a long hot kiss is being placed on her neck, she smiles as the scent of Ck One and sweat fill her senses, Finn.  
She turns around gently cupping his face crashing her lips to his, “we have to find Chop” she says as she pulls away, Finn lips follow her lips and he kisses her once more shaking his head, “he’ll be fine” he says in between kisses, Rae knows Chop will be fine and allows herself to give in to Finn.  
Finn pulls out of the kiss and is peppering kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, he kisses her lightly on the lips, and he then looks at her raising his eyebrows in question, “let’s head back to mine, yeah?”  
Rae nods and he slams his lips to hers once more, he trails his hand down locking it with hers he pulls away his eyes dark and intent and he tugs on her hand, they only get a few feet before their wrapped in each other once more, it happens the entire walk back to his scooter they can’t stop kissing. When they are finally settled on the scooter Rae wraps her arms around Finn, he lays his hand over her right then brings up to his lips placing a single kiss on the back, she smiles and nuzzles her head into the back of his shoulder and he can hear her chuckle. He smiles and places her hand around him and they take off into the direction of the his house.  
-  
Once they’re in his driveway the air between them has shifted, both are completely sober, the affects of the booze and pills worn off, they crept into the house slowly and quietly as possible, once upstairs Rae stopped in front of the guest room unsure how to proceed.  
Rae smiled shyly at Finn, he looked down nervously biting his lip then looked up at her through his lashes then shrugged his shoulders rocking on his feet, Rae smiled weakly knowing now that it was just the pills and booze and what happened was nothing more, she opened the door and stepped in, she turned around to say goodnight and found Finn’s face sullen, his eyebrows were furrowed, “Night Finn” she said softly, as she was shutting the door something in him clicked and he needed to be clear on his actions, his intentions; he took a step forward stopping the door with his hand, he took a step towards her crashing his lips to hers, his hand dropped from the door and found its way around her resting on her lower back next to the other, he pulled away breathless their lips still connected, “night Rae” he mumbled against her lips, then he kissed her once more their tongues frantically searching one another’s mouths.  
She stepped back further into the room gripping him tightly he managed to kick the door shut with his foot and then they fell back on the bed their feet dangling off and lips never parting. Rae sat up some and pulled off her jacket dropping it to the floor, Finn smiled and reached around the back of her head releasing her hair from her pony tail, he glided his fingers through her soft hair before guiding her back down on to the bed.  
They were soon laying on the bed properly, Finn half on top of Rae, unable to get his fill of her, when she would pull away to catch her breath he showed his attention to her neck until she was ready for more, “Finn, we really should get some sleep” she whispered as he tended to a spot below her ear, he nipped lightly and swirled his tongue causing a small moan to escape her lips, he smiled into her neck and brought his lips back to hers, “alright, goodnight” he mumbles against them, he pulled away but was soon brought back by her hand cupping his face, he chuckled but it turned into a lusty groan, the kiss was long and slow their tongues gently massaging against one another, Rae finally pulled away and kissed him once more lightly “good night” she smiled, he smiled nuzzled into her neck and draped his leg over hers, he sighed contently, “Finn” Rae whispered, “hmm?” he hummed  
“What does this mean?”  
“You don’t know?” he whispered, she shook her head.  
He kissed her neck, and traced YOU R MINE OK? on her arm  
She smiled and turned her head capturing his lips with hers, “Okay” she whispered against his lips. They lay foreheads pressed together, sleepy smiles playing on their lips.


End file.
